


True Love Ways

by enbyinaband



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Banter, Breakfast, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flower Crowns, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Guilt, M/M, Playgrounds, References to Depression, Repressed Memories, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: If you enjoyed this, be sure to tip;:paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	True Love Ways

Routinely I waking up barely before afternoon came around had slowly been refined to where the lieutenant awoke fairly early to spend as much needed time with his partner beforehand; now that Hank had a reason to get out of bed the time between when they were inseparable seemed somewhat or the effort. Old habits did. Hard habits did die hard, of course, for a preset alarm on his phone have been muted, sleep-crusted, crystal blue eyes snapped open once he became fully aware that it was now 11:15 a.m. and was not at the office, the overwhelming sense of panic upsetting his stomach until a sudden, reasonable thought fought through the emotions that he was on a three-day weekend.

"Fuck's sake," he let out raspily, pinching the thick bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger as a fast pace pulse load as a light Melody filter through the thin walls, "what in the hell is that boy up to?"

Reluctantly removing himself from underneath beige blankets Hank emerged into the connecting hallway and arrived into the combined living room and kitchen to be met by the Androids back, a light blue ribbon tied around his midriff as all attention was focused all attention at a rustic stove. Gentle grin spreading along his lips watching the former investigation savvy prototype attempt superfudge another household chore, which Hank admired since Connor was able to learn naturally rather than already be programmed with that knowledge, he moved heavily socks feet with less weight put into each step to cross the distance between them easily, bare, well-muscled arms rapt slightly above the aprons backstrap, exposed torso pressing against the other as his beard chin rested on a slender shoulder, "What's cookin' good lookin'?" 

"Pancakes," Connor stated simply, amused by the annoyed Huff of are you received with a kiss to his jaw following, "Surprised my hungry bear came out of hibernation."

"I'm a simple man, I enjoy food in your company."

"More than sleep?"

"Most days."

"I'm honored, love," the RK800 remart, flipping of you of the baking ovals onto their backs, "I must admit, I didn't take you for this type of music when looking through your collection."

"Why's that so hard to believe?"

"No particular reason… you tend to listen to metal, so I didn't realize there were other variations to select from."

"Records were produced 'fore that was an accepted genre of music. Sue me for enjoying the classics too." 

"how often do you partake in this guilty pleasure?"

Instead of answering right away, the hard-boiled detective suede against the younger appearing man, a roughly calloused and cupping a thin hip okay yeah I keep the secret wait till the kids 3 and looks nothing like you or him then divorced in NC child support as he led in the makeshift dance. Lyrics progressing after a while of humming along, and itch to belt out to section old timey going to love song meet books cannot be shaken, deciding that they were far enough in this unlikely relationship random acts like these were niw normal. 

_"Throughout the days our true love ways will bring us Joyce to share with those who really care. Sometimes we'll sigh, sometimes rule cry, I've been planning it for months and we'll know why excellent. Just you and I know true love ways."_

Unable 2 Terry the last note due to a combination vocal cords not being properly trained and the lack of breath control, Hank faded out only to leave the song to do the same seconds later, the the desk coming to a slow stop. Somewhat self-conscious of the performance his bearded face buried into the crook of Connor's shoulder, letting out a disgruntled noise at a soft chuckle that came from his partner, picking up word when the heat left his cheeks to check on the status of their brunch.

"I enjoy your singing."

"You don't have to lie, Con, it was pretty shit." 

"While it isn't quite like the original it's in your style," the Android reassured with a careful choice of wording, "and it is quite an intimate act I'm glad you shared."

"Well, you shared so much of your personality with me, figured I could do a bit of the same."

"You're adorable, y'know?" Connor asked, turning to place a soft pack into the others upturned Temple, reaching forward turn the stove off, "Let's eat before Sumo comes begging."

"What, no coffee?"

"Already brewed, I set out a mug."

Of fucking course."

"You're welcome, lieutenant."

Giving a squeeze to the artificial joint still held in his grasp as a sign of gratitude he busied with pointed Arch Brew chasing it with a few sugar cubes, spoon stirred as he settled at the kitchen table where a wet snout greeted his knew, "No, this us dad's food."

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"Excuse me for treatin' my dog every now and then?"

"Didn't realize 'every now and then' meant every meal. Don't worry though, I made extra for him to join us," Connor added as he turned to the counter to retrieve another plate and an orange medicine bottle he placed next to the beverage on his way to offer pancakes to the Saint Bernard, "can't have you skipping a dosage."

""Wasn't planning on it," he retorted after swallowing a syrup soaked bite, feeling the weight of caramel eyes watching carefully as he unscrewed the lid and down the green and orange pill with a swig of coffee, "not after last time when you freaked the fuck out."

"I worry."

That was highly expected when self-destructive tendencies came back in full force gave the machine reason enough, going silent for a while as he continued to eat. If he was being honest with himself, as much as he wanted to be independently stable he knew quitting the medication would still be a poor choice, yet that was the conversation for another day, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere of their shared afternoon.

Guessing you've got some other stuff set up?"

"Indeed!" The Android exclaimed as his LED indicated the sudden shift in mood, "figured we could take a certain someone to the park."

"Wonder who that would be?"

As if he could understand the conversation, sumo Dave out the blooming bark that Connor, of course, delighted and crazing Tim in a slightly higher pitched voice. Trying unsuccessfully jahi the amount of affection he held and a healing heart for both boys, thank swallowed the last of his food the four setting used dishes to soak, crossing over into the family room to collect a well-worn leash that his beloved pet had no problem with being connected to the thick collar, picking up a few toys pocketed into a fading hoodie from the department once it was pulled over, butthead becoming even messier in the process.

"I'm almost tempted to push back the itinerary…" the RK800 Q state of nonchalantly, placing a flat Palm on his thigh, stealing smooch he did not let end until he could feel the human lungs wants to expand for air, "We can do that to end the night."

"You read my mind. Shall we?"

"C'mon Sumo!"

Letting out an amused snort the older one escorted the others out to a light breeze blowing by, the Saint Bernard biting at the invisible force that amused the Android as they continued down a couple of blocks to the park Hank have frequented more in the past. Unknowingly showing signs of an oncoming anxiety attack the lieutenant was unaware of Connor pressed closer in an attempt at comforting him until a brewing storm inside calmed enough to pass an empty swing set and sandbox oh, resting at the base have a tower in White oak Wella ball was produced from the front pouch thrown far enough for their pet to go bounding a distance to fetch his toy.

"My apologies, I should have pick a different location."

"Well, it's the closest one to our place," Hank reasoned with a shrug, arm thrown over the Android's collarbone to rest his hand against the hairless chest, "honestly, you throwing this all together is worth revisiting old memories. Hard not to remember 'em anyway."

"If you're sure, don't want to force you into anything."

"You didn't Con, this is perfect just like you."

About to connect your lips, brown and white splotchy fur found a way into both of their mouths, Hank sputtering it out almost immediately as a slobber covered tennis ball fell into his lap, "You're lucky I love you…".

"Why wouldn't you? He's the best doggo ever!"

"Shut it, he doesn't need to hear that."

"I'm sorry I was getting chicken nuggets why does he have an ego as big as yours, Hanky?" the RK800 asked, smirking smugly at the reaction that said more than the denial, "Both of you are cuties either way."

Rolling his eyes playfully at the declaration, the drenched toy was tossed again before burrowing closer to Connor's side in a not-so-clingy way, losing track of time as a rhythm with set until Sumo finally settled down in front of his owners. Directing attention tougas Android counterpart to find that Connor was busy collecting a handful the tiny white flowers I know, watching without a word, a bushy brow quirking curiously as stems were knitted together and placed onto his head with a triumphant look at his newly created flower crown.

"What's this for, Con?"

"Well, you are the king of my thirium pump, I wanted to make it official."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, be sure to tip;:  
> paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
